


The Bits In Between

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor suggests they go on a roadtrip, Rose is less than enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bits In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from TimePetalsPrompts over on Tumblr: _roadtrip_. This prompt was intended to be a drabble prompt... I tried, I really did, but it needed more. Turns out I couldn't even keep it under 500 words.   
>  Many thanks to Caedmon for her willingness to do a quick beta on this one. I changed a few things after she read it through, because I can’t leave well enough alone! Needless to say, the mistakes are all mine... but they always were anyway!

* * *

“W’at ya mean a roadtrip? I mean, we’ve got the TAAARRDIS…?” Rose fixed the Doctor with a look she hoped would let him know she thought he’d lost his mind. “Can’t we just… you know…” she flourished her fingers “… materialize in the places we want to go, yeah? ‘S w’at we usually do, innit?”

“But, Rose. That’s cheating!”

She arched an eyebrow at him. Her memories of “roadtrips” were of being hauled to the beach at Tenby every summer by her mum and Cousin Mo. A long, hot, tedious drive in the over-packed back seat of Mo’s old Rover; hours trapped with adult gossip, a nagging mother, and rubbish music blaring from the radio: everything a rebellious, young teenager would despise.

She grumbled and crossed her arms, leaning back against a coral strut. Sticking her lower lip out, she fixed her gaze on the grating by the Doctor’s converse-clad toes.

His feet shuffled, and she imagined him tugging at his ear. “Weeeell, we don’t have to. Was just a suggestion. Just thought we could use a change of pace from whizzing about the universe and fighting monsters.”

She ached at the sound of disappointment in his voice, and swallowed hard.

“Oh, we _could_ just hop from destination to destination, but then we’d be missing all the most important bits. The bits in between.”

“Thought you said _trouble_ was the bits in between.”

He ignored her tetchy comment and continued his enthusiastic discourse. “But just imagine it, Rose. The open road stretching before you; the wind in your hair… The car has an open top, of course!” he explained at her look of confusion. “Point to a random point on a map and off you go. See where the road takes you.”

Rose peered up at him from under her fringe. “But isn’t that w’at you do with the TARDIS half the time? See where she takes you?”

He scrunched up his face and gave his head a non-committal waggle. “Yeeeesss, and no. But you’re missing the point. The beauty of a roadtrip is the _journey_ : the unexpected adventures; the people you meet along the way; the freedom to stop and explore anytime you like; just enjoying the experience of living. _The bits in between_ …”

“Doesn’t sound like any road trip _I’ve_ ever been on,” she huffed, scuffing the toe of her trainer on the grating.

“Well then, Rose Tyler, _you_ haven’t lived. C’mon…” He reached out and coaxed her hand from its prison against her chest, giving her a gentle tug.

She allowed herself to stumble forward, her fingers lacing with his, and offered him a hesitant smile.

“So?” he encouraged. “Where to? Earth? Your time?”

“Bit borin’ that, yeah?”

“Boring? Nah! It’s brilliant! Loads to explore.”

“Well, I _have_ always wanted to visit New Zealand…” Rose’s heart began to pound in anticipation as he pressed a kiss to her head and spun away from her to begin his dance around the console.

“New Zealand, it is!”

She skipped after him, allowing herself to be swept away by his enthusiasm, and clung to the console, beaming at him, as the time ship lurched through the vortex. “We’re goin’ on a _roadtrip_!” she cheered.

“And it’s going to be the adventure of a lifetime!” He grinned back as the TARDIS landed, gesturing to the TARDIS doors. “After you, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
